The organic light emitting diode (OLED) is a light emitting diode including a light emitting layer composed of an organic compound. The OLED has a light weight, thin thickness, multi-color, and low manufacturing cost. Thus, the OLED has been widely used in various fields.
The OLED is usually prepared by vapor deposition method. However, during forming the organic light emitting layer, the gaseous organic light emitting source material diffuses in all directions and partial organic light emitting source material is deposited on the inner wall of the vapor deposition chamber, causing the organic light emitting source material waste.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an organic light emitting diode and a method for making the same that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.